DigiQuest: Path of ten Digimon heroes
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: 10 Digimon are on a journey to save the Digital World from a dark empire in an alternative timeline. Each Digimon have their own story and how they connect to each other. Fantasy, comedy, adventure and romance awaits them. Rated M for nudity and more later on. AguBiyo, PataGato, AquaXVee, RenaGuil and ShoutLuna.
1. Heroes' Quest

A/N: Hi everyone. Just to let you all know that this is a new original m rated story with my co-writer and friend, LiquidPhazon so there will be fantasy, adventure, comedy, romance and nudity so just be aware. Please enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Heroes' Quest

In an alternate universe, the Digital World had many continents and bore some resemblance to the Real World.

Here, Digimon were still fighters and were all living in harmony, but in one dark reaches of the Digital World lived a dark empire of wicked Digimon that seeked to conquer all and the other nations fear for the worse, especially when that dark empire began capturing Digimon everywhere, continuing to bring evil, misery and chaos with their existence.

In a dojo near the west continent of the Digital World, five male Digimon are waiting outside for their master to learn of the task they had been summoned to.

The first was a short and stout tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon, standing around three feet tall, which had amber orange skin and light green eyes.

He also had flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands as well as distinct pectoral muscles.

His legs and arms were shown to be very vascular, while its tail was short and stubby, and the Digimon's head and snout were almost as large as the rest of his body.

He wore a green headband with goggles on his head, a orange sleeveless jacket that was zipped open so his chest and belly were revealed, while he wore a pair of white shorts.

This Digimon was the Digimon of Courage, also known as Agumon Kamiya, partner of Tai Kamiya.

Beside Agumon was a small flying Digimon resembling a guinea pig with light blue eyes and bat-like wings that also acted as his ears

The underside of his belly was a light cream color, while its back and head were coloured orange.

Like Agumon, this Digimon also stood on two feet and was wearing clothing, consisting of a red hat, a green shirt that had a yellow symbol of the Crest of Hope upon it, alongside a set of dark blue pants.

His name was Patamon Takashi, the Digimon of Hope and partner to TK Takashi, who took after his human partner by having a strong sense of ensuring that light would always defeat the forces of darkness.

Next to Agumon, on his other side, was a bipedal dragon Digimon that had blue skin and a set of proud and cheerful red eyes.

The Digimon had a white coloration on his belly and snout, with a small horn on his nose and two ear-like appendages hung from the sides of their head.

On the head of this Digimon was a yellow "V" shaped mark, with similar markings under its eyes.

It had five fingers on its hands and three toes on each foot, with claws on each finger and toe, while a bent tail hung behind its back.

And like Agumon and Patamon, the Digimon also wore clothing, which included a blue panama, a sleeveless dark blue jacket showing off his chest and belly, alongside a pair of black tight shorts.

And while this Digimon also harnessed the power of the Crest of Courage, his skills in combat and personality made him separate from Agumon, seeing the original Digimon of Courage as his role model and mentor.

His name was Veemon Motomiya, and though he started off later as a Digidestined Digimon, he had proven his heroics and teamwork countless times during his adventures with his friends.

Next to the Digidestined Digimon was another bipedal dinosaur-like creature, only he had red scales that covered his being and a set of yellow eyes, holding within them a sense of desire to protect.

He had three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, with one claw on the back of each foot, elevating his legs due to his body structure and making him look taller than the others.

Other changes in the Digimon included two wing-like appendages on its head that acted as his ears, a white scaled belly that bore the Digital Hazard symbol on it, showing he was a Virus Type, but used his power for good, refusing to become another Digimon of darkness due to his nature or the dark powers that hid within him.

Amongst his body were black horizontal lines on the arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, with two black marks under his eyes, a black triangle mark on each shoulder and an inverted Zero Unit mark up on his snout, While a set of incomplete Zero Units were marked on his hands and feet.

His form seemed more mature than the previous Digimon, being much taller than the others and having a more muscular body.

He wore a red headband around his head, a brown neckerchief scarf, an orange sleeveless jacket that too was unzipped, showing his muscular chest and six pack stomach, while wearing a pair of baggy red and black zipped pants.

This Digimon had many names, some being nicknames and others just names to mock him, but he proudly referred to himself as Guilmon Matsuki, partner of Takato Matsuki and leader of the Digimon Tamers.

Finally, the last of the Digimon amongst the group had a similar appearance to the more dinosaur-like Digimon, but this Digimon was a red, bipedal dragon, who drew some of his power from the musician profession, able to defeat even Ultimates with several shots.

He had a white metallic coating that covered his chest and joints, a set of headphones that covered his ears. He wore a rock 'n' roll black jacket, also showing off his chest and belly, while his lower region was covered by a set of zipped up green pants.

This Digimon was known to many as Shoutmon Kudo, who inspired those around him to push themselves in order to follow their dreams, believing nothing to be impossible, which pushed him to not give up, even when things looked impossible.

With the five noble Digimon in location, all were outside and waiting patiently, before the door then opened, revealing the tiny Ultimate Level Digimon, Piximon.

"Good of you five to come along on such quick notice. I have been expecting you." Piximon said, looking upon each Digimon with a trusted smile, before Patamon had to ask, bowing as he spoke. "So what reason did you bring us here for, Master Piximon?"

"I assume you have heard the rumours of this dark kingdom that lies beyond the dark regions of the Digital World?" Piximon asked, sighing sadly as he informed. "Well they are beginning to act."

"What do you mean?" Agumon questioned.

"They have made five towers to spread terror across the Digital World, and they begun capturing Digimon from different parts of the world." Piximon informed.

"We don't know who is behind all of this but these towers contains difficult challenges and hardships and they are draining the energy from the Digital World." The tiny Ultimate then added, his words of great concern to the heroes.

"Sucking the energy from the Digital World?" All five Digimon asked together.

"And what exactly is a tower?" Veemon asked, having never heard or seen a tower before his awakening, causing Agumon, Shoutmon, Patamon and Guilmon to fall down at Veemon's seemingly unneeded question.

"A tower is a tall building, which holds many rooms among floor after floor." Agumon explained as they sat back up again.

"It so tall, they almost reach the sky." Patamon added.

"Oh, got it now. Thanks guys." Veemon said with a smile, knowing that while he wasn't the smartest Digimon around, he could count on his friends to fill in what questions entered his head.

"For a supposed hero, you can be an idiot at times." Shoutmon muttered under his breath.

Overhearing Shoutmon's words and not wanting to have conflict amongst them, Guilmon spoke quickly, distracting his four allies as he asked. "So how are these towers sucking up the energy?"

"They have planted generators at the top of the towers, which suck up the energy around them. Whoever is behind all of this requires captured Digimon to work them. They are enslaving innocent Digimon and using them to carry out their misdeeds." Piximon said in reply.

"And you want us to go on a quest to destroy these towers? No worries." Shoutmon said confidently in reply.

"There is one more thing. You five need to know what class you guys are and what rank because you need to level up your skills." Piximon suddenly informed, causing the five Digimon to face him, with Patamon asking. "And so what class are we?"

"We'll start one by one. Agumon, your class is a sword and shield master so you need to take this." Piximon said, using his power to then summon a sword that bore the symbol of Courage upon it, alongside a miniature version of Wargreymon's shield.

"The Courage Blade and the Brave Shield are the weapons chosen for you." Piximon informed, placing them in Agumon's possession.

"Courage is definitely my style." Agumon said as he put the sword in its sheath and shield on his back, looking forward to testing his new items out.

"Patamon, you are a rod user so take this Light Rod, it will absorb all energies of light and of darkness." Piximon said he gave Patamon a small golden rod that made the Digimon of Hope smile.

"It's like a miniature staff of Angemon." Patamon said, bowing again as he added. "Thank you, Master Piximon, I promise I will use this to its full extent."

"Guilmon, your power is great, but you must keep it under control. You are a giant sword user so take this sword, the Hazard Blade." Piximon said as he held out a huge zweihander sword that had the Digital Hazard symbol engraved within it.

"I will try to keep my powers in check, Master." Guilmon replied as he took hold of the hilt and put the blade in the sheath on his back, making sure he would master its power and not let it consume him.

"Veemon, you've got the speed of a thief so that is your class. Take these Miracle Daggers." Piximon then said as he faced the 'V' marked Digimon, who secretly made sure his skills would never be used for his own gain, smiling as he took the daggers into his possession.

"Aww sweet. Thanks for this, Master." Veemon said, feeling more relaxed and showing a little less discipline than his friends. "You are one great Digimon."

"And you have so much to learn." Piximon replied, knowing Veemon to be a worthy fighter, but needed to learn to address his superiors properly.

With four of the five Digimon granted their unique weaponry, Shoutmon was curious as to what he would gain.

"So what is my role, Master?" He asked with a respectful and patient tone.

"Shoutmon, you have a loud and mighty voice that blazes the spirits of those around you. This mic shall be your weapon." Piximon said as he cast forth a mic, causing Shoutmon to fall over again as Agumon, Patamon and Veemon sniggered.

"Why do I have to be stuck with a stupid mic?" Shoutmon questioned with disbelief on his face as he held the mic in his hands, part of him offended by his choice of weapon.

"Do not get hasty to judge your weapon. I put great thought in your abilities and I know that your mic will bring you great power." Piximon said in reply, causing Shoutmon to look aside, feeling ashamed he had lost his temper and distrusted his Master, be it only for a minute.

Now with their weapons, curious as to their journey, Veemon asked. "So where's our first destination?"

"The first tower should be near the town of beginning, so go there and begin your journey. You will encounter many friends, enemies and rivals during your journey." Piximon replied, not hiding anything from the five heroes, continuing to show his faith in them all, where he then said. "Now stand tall and save our world."

"Yes, Master!" The five Digimon called as one, all bowing, before taking their leave.

-Down the cliffside-

As the five Digimon walked down the pathway by the cliffs, Shoutmon was still in a sulky mood.

"You guys got fancy weapons while I got stuck with a mic on a pole. This is ridiculous. What am I, a rocker?" Shoutmon grumbled.

Seeing Shoutmon sulking, Patamon tried to reason with Shoutmon, to cheer him up as he then said. "Well you do like rock and roll music and that mic is very powerful in your hands, I can tell."

"You think so?" Shoutmon asked with a renewed hope in his tone, knowing Patamon to be always honest with his friends, causing Patamon to sweat drop a little, but the say. "Yeah of course. You'll be powerful enough with that mic in your hands."

"So guys... what are your dreams?" Veemon then asked, changing the subject and leaving all confused by his words.

"We're walking down the mountain side and you want to ask what dreams we have?" Shoutmon asked, making him then question. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, sorry. I was just trying to develop a character development scene." Veemon said back, starting to get hostile toward Shoutmon, thinking the red dragon Digimon needed a Vee Knuckle Sandwich sooner or later.

"Oh, that's ok, Veemon. Don't get upset over Shoutmon ok? Anyway, my dream is to fight stronger Digimon and test my strength against them." Agumon spoke up with a smile, not only wanting to fight opponents of a higher level than him, but also ones that matched his and would prove a challenge.

"Wow. That's why you are my mentor, Agumon-sama." Veemon said happily.

"Agumon sure has a task of making Digimon look up to him" Guilmon then commented, causing Agumon and Patamon to laugh a little at Guilmon's words.

"I know right?" Agumon replied, before getting serious, facing Veemon and asking. "What about you, do you have a dream?"

"To follow in your footsteps and become a strong Digimon too, just like you, Agumon-sama." Veemon said in reply, showing a great determination in his expression and tone.

"What's with the sama stuff? Just call me Agumon." Agumon said with a laugh, just wanting Veemon to feel relaxed around him and to see him as his friend.

But curious, Agumon then asked. "And what about you, Patamon?"

"Me? I wish to protect this world and be one with the light." Patamon said in reply, having heard of such Digimon, including Ophanimon and Seraphimon, where he too wanted to achieve his Mega form and use that power to vanquish the darkness from their world.

"Sounds like quite an important dream. And how about you, Guilmon?" Shoutmon asked, but was stumped that Guilmon kept quiet, noticing a dark and solemn expression on the red dino Digimon's face.

"He doesn't have a dream, but a goal. He's trying to find a way to make sure his powers does not consume him. That is why he joined us in the first place." Agumon said, speaking for Guilmon, which got Veemon curious.

"Powers?" Veemon asked.

"The Digital Hazard. It's like a curse on Digimon, one can change Digimon into demons or devils. Guilmon once lost control of his powers in the past which resulted in something tragic. That is why Piximon helped him and is why Guilmon is trying to find his peace of mind to help him control his powers." Patamon explained, hoping he hadn't said too much or said anything to upset Guilmon.

But looking at Guilmon, he seemed to caught up in his own thoughts.

'Father... mother... I may not be forgiven for my sins, but I do what I can to do what right...' Guilmon thought in his mind.

"Guilmon? Are you ok?" Agumon asked in concern, making Guilmon snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh. I am okay. I guess I am similar to sharing Agumon and Patamon's dream." Guilmon replied, shaking off his negative emotions, before facing Shoutmon and asked. "What about you, Shoutmon?"

"I have one main dream, to protect all Digimon and to become the one and only Digimon King. I will gain the trust of all Digimon and..." Shoutmon began to say, pride filling his tone, only to stop as he saw the others heading off without him, making him yell. "Hey! Come back here!"

Managing to catch up to them, Shoutmon then questioned. "Did you guys hear anything I was saying?"

"Yeah, yeah, total tragic that your parents named you after a peanut butter brand and all that." Veemon said dismissively.

"That's not where my name comes from!" Shoutmon snapped, wanting to beat Veemon up.

"Calm down, Shoutmon, we just sensed something nearby and thought our talk would have to but cut short." Agumon informed, before having to say with a smile. "But being the Digimon King? That's quite a title. Hope you succeed in your dream."

"Agreed." Guilmon said.

"At least two of you listened." Shoutmon said, relieved.

"Guys. Are those those guards that whoever behind this?" Patamon suddenly asked, silencing all and keeping their distance as they saw a cart with a Unimon pulling it, while beside the cart was a DemiDevimon and Ogremon, the two Digimon grasping whips and dragging along five figures, who were chained to each other and the cart.

Looking upon them, Agumon and the others saw they were all female Digimon, all covered in various injuries, no doubt the work of the Digimon that had taken them prisoners, with the first female being a pink female bird Digimon that had arm-like wings, a feathered mane, red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue stripes on two of her head feathers and tail feathers.

Looking lower, all noticed a metallic ring set on her left leg, but could tell she had chosen to wear it willingly and was not forced on her as a tracking device or way to keep her in line and under control.

And though concerned for the Digimon, Agumon couldn't help but notice the female Digimon's body, taking in her D-cup breasts, which were covered by a gold bra, while a small mini skirt of the same colour covered her crotch and bottom.

Behind the avian Digimon was another beast Digimon, who looked similar to a white Egyptian cat that wore large lime yellow and red striped gloves that had black claws sticking out of them.

Her ears were white and had tufts of purple on the tips reminiscent of a caracal, while her tail had purple stripes with a tuft on the end, showing a Holy Ring that hung near the end.

Staring at her, Patamon blushed as he took in her form, also noticing the feline Digimon also had a set of D-cup sized breasts, which were barely covered by the white bra she was wearing, while thin panties showed off her bottom, but kept her front from being exposed.

The third Digimon in the chain looked similar to Veemon, having several similarities to him, which included the same yellow markings on her forehead and around her eyes, but differences in her appearance included her aqua coloured skin and the bluish-aqua leotard that covered her torso and arms, with patches of the fabric removed to expose her cleavage, buttocks and various parts of her abdomen, making Veemon blush, feeling things inside of him he had never felt before.

Behind the female Veemon was a golden furred fox that stood on two legs, with sections of her fur sticking out from the shoulders, while a white mane covered around her neck, but did little to hide the set of EE-sized breasts upon her chest.

With the fox Digimon having the largest chest, she too had more changes than the other prisoners, with the only form of clothing upon her was the purple sleeves she wore, each bearing the yin-yang symbol, leaving the rest of her upper body exposed, as a tight small light purple bra showing off the top and bottom of her breasts, but covered her nipples slightly.

Swirling symbols were marked upon her knees, with white, three-toed legs and a long, white-tipped tail on display, with purple panties that wedgied between her huge butt cheeks and vagina, while a small loincloth at the front of her crotch kept her privates from being seen.

Looking at her, almost captivated, Guilmon could see that the vixen was a Digimon of pure beauty, but also noticed the sad tears in her beautiful azure eyes, making Guilmon wish he could step in and save her.

But continuing to observe, all, namely Shoutmon, took notice of the final prisoner.

Looking at her, she was a small rabbit-like Digimon that had violet markings on the top of her giant ears, as well as the small antenna-like appendage that hung from the front of her face.

She had a crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead and her arms, while she wore a torn up pink dress, showing a little of her body behind the remains of the fabric that clung to her body.

Continuing to walk with their captors, the female Digimon continued to move, forced to travel against their will, but suddenly stopped when the rabbit-like Digimon couldn't take anymore and collapsed, shocking the other female Digimon.

"Hey you, get up! Get up at once!" The Ogremon ordered as he used his whip to whack her making the petite Digimon scream in pain, each lash leaving another mark on her body and further destroying her clothing.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! Give her a break! We've been travelling for days now!" The bird pleaded.

"Silence you slut!" DemiDevimon snapped as he held his whip, about to whack her too.

"STOP IT!" Shoutmon suddenly shouted, making his presence known as he stepped into the clearing, as did Agumon, Patamon, Veemon and Guilmon.

"Ok, that's it! We've seen enough!" Agumon said, looking at his friends as he took command. "Come on guys, let's show these low-lifes why you should not hit a girl."

At this, Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Patamon and Shoutmon all drew their weapons and charged forward, with Agumon blocking DemiDevimon's whip with his shield, while Shoutmon used his mic to whack Ogremon away.

Watching the unknown Digimon fighting, the female Digimon couldn't take their eyes off of them, leaving them curious as to who the male Digimon were and what they were planning, whether they would save them or take them as their own prisoners.

But breaking from their worries, all saw Guilmon, Veemon and Patamon approach them.

"W... who are you?" The vixen had to ask, getting no reply as Guilmon focused on saving them, using his blade and the chains, freeing all five.

"Relax for now, we're busting you out of here!" Guilmon then informed, filling the female Digimon with relief, knowing that the Digimon were not there to harm them, but were coming to their rescue.

"Hold up a second. Who the hell are you pests!?" DemiDevimon questioned, bothered by the interference, only to be slashed from behind by Veemon's daggers.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with!" Shoutmon said as he held his mic, deciding to test its power as he then called out. "Bellow Blaster!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Vee Blast!"

Combining their attacks alongside each other, the blasts hit DemiDevimon and Ogremon, sending them flying into the sky, giving Agumon and the others their first victory, which made all smile, namely Shoutmon, who looked at his mic and thought aloud. "Whoa! Master was right about this mic. It's all kinds of awesome!"

"Told you so." Patamon said, glad to see Shoutmon finally accept his weapon, as well as please to know the female Digimon were now safe.

Focusing upon the prisoners, after setting the Unimon free, Agumon faced the girls, where he then asked. "Hey, are you girls okay?"

But without warning, the avian Digimon leapt forward up and hugged Agumon tightly, the feline copied in her friend's actions as she embraced Patamon, putting more energy in her pounce and knocking Patamon to the floor, where she not only hugged him, but purred as she rubbed her cheek against his.

Remaining in control, the vixen Digimon approached Guilmon, smiling at him, before wrapping her arms around him gently, which made Guilmon blush, but felt compelled to hug the foxy Digimon in return, unable to imagine what she had been through.

The Veemon look alike hugged Veemon, which made Veemon blush, never experiencing such things before, while the rabbit-like Digimon, after Shoutmon had helped her back to her feet, embraced him, wincing at the feel of her wounds, but ignored the pain as best she could, focusing on her new hero.

"Thank you all so much. They captured us three days ago and we have had nothing to eat or drink. We were captured to become slaves to the dark empire." The vixen suddenly informed.

"What? Slaves?" Guilmon asked, parting from the embrace with the foxy Digimon and looking at her with concern.

"Yes. That's the reason they are capturing Digimon is to turn them into slaves that serve under them." The cat Digimon informed, before adding. "If you hadn't shown up, they would have taken us back to their base and put us in chains forever, punishing us until we would obey them and do their terrible duties."

"That's terrible." Patamon said, keeping his arms around the feline Digimon, where he looked at her with a serious expression and added. "Now we know we have got to stop them."

Surprised, the female Veemon asked. "You're up against the dark empire?"

"We sure are. But first, let us help you find some good food, some water and something to fix up those injuries." Veemon said in reply, spotting an apple tree nearby next to a beautiful lake, believing it to be a start in making the female Digimon feel more comfortable and relaxed.

-A while later-

As the girls drank some water from the lake and ate their sixth apple, all felt much better, namely as the male Digimon were treating their injuries, using whatever they could find as makeshift bandages and addressing all the whip marks, while doing their best in respecting the girl's privacy and tried not to apply too much pressure on their bodies or stare at them.

The girls all noticed this, but decided to keep quiet, not minding how the boys acted and even took a little glance at the bodies of their heroes.

But not wanting to spend all day in the forest and finally taking care of all the injuries, they sat up to talk.

"You all are so kind." The rabbit digimon said, smiling at the five heroes as she stated. "Thank you all so much. We are in your debt."

"No worries. We hate to see innocent Digimon treated badly. So they plan to make you all their slaves? Well I guess that does explain your sexily revealing clothing" Shoutmon commented as he looked at the clothing that the bird, cat, fox and the other Veemon were adorned in.

"It's clothes to make us sex slaves and despite their lacking material getting wedgies, it suits us well strangely." The foxy Digimon confessed, looking at her revealing clothes, but then smirked as she eyed Guilmon and said with a seductive purr. "But we can go naked if you desire."

"Err... that's alright..." Guilmon stuttered, making the vixen Digimon smile at his innocence.

"Anyway, my name is Agumon Kamiya and..." Agumon began to say, which caused the feline Digimon's face to light up, before she said. "You're a Kamiya too? My name is Gatomon Kamiya! So I'm guessing that makes us like brother and sister or something."

"That is something. To think I have a relative." Agumon said with surprise in his voice, now understanding why he wasn't attracted to Gatomon.

However, Agumon was surprised once again when Gatomon pounced on him, hugging him as she said with joy in her voice. "I've always wanted to see you again, big brother."

"As wonderful as it is to see Agumon and Gatomon actually know each other, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Patamon suggested, just before making introductions. "I am Patamon Takashi, and this is Veemon Motoyama, Guilmon Matsuki and Shoutmon Kudo."

"I am Biyomon Takenouchi, and this is AquaVeemon Ryuichi, Renamon Nonaka and Lunamon Hinomoto" The bird Digimon, Biyomon, said introducing herself and her female friends.

"It's nice to finally get to know you." Guilmon replied, bowing to Renamon in respect, which caused Renamon to do the same, her actions allowing Guilmon to look down her bra, which made him blush, while Renamon did her best to keep from smirking, knowing Guilmon was looking at her cleavage and body, not that she minds.

In fact, most of the girls did the same to the other heroes, save Lunamon, who seemed a little more shy in showing her body than her friends.

Trying to focus, Guilmon then asked. "So how did you all wind up captured?"

"We were trying to discover the origins behind these towers which appeared, then all of a sudden Ogremon and DemiDevimon appeared and caught us in a surprise attack. Afterwards they stripped us of our regular clothing, whipped, chained and captured us." Renamon explained.

"We thought we were goners and would be serving the dark empire if you haven't shown up." Biyomon added.

"You're trying to stop the towers too?" Veemon questioned.

"We are, but why are you involved?" Gatomon asked in reply.

"Our Master sent us to destroy these towers. He informed us they are sucking up energy from the Digital World, which is why we must stop the dark empire." Shoutmon explained.

"The only question now is what do we do with the girls?" The dragon Digimon then asked, not wanting to put them in further danger and wondered if there was a village nearby they could bring the girls to for rest and proper medical attention.

"I don't know. We've got nowhere to go now." Lunamon said solemnly.

Saddened to see the girls suffering through so much, an idea then came to Shoutmon's head.

"I've got a idea. Why not come with us?" He suggested.

"Huh? But what can we do?" AquaVeemon asked, believing from their capturing that they would be little to no assistance.

"We sensed a powerful and unique magic inside each of you. I think you can help us." Agumon replied with a confident smile, one that made Biyomon's heart melt at the trust Agumon was placing in her, despite only meeting just hours ago.

"You think so?" Renamon asked hopefully, her heart melting too as Guilmon smiled at her and replied. "Of course. I can tell you girls are fighters too. Don't let that capture break your fighting spirit. We believe in you."

"We all do." Veemon added, placing an arm around AquaVeemon and looked at her with a faithful smile.

"So we buy you some weapons at the town of beginners and then we head to the tower nearby." Patamon suggested, which caused Gatomon to smile and nod.

"Good thinking handsome." She said, which made the Digimon of Hope blush a little, while Gatomon held back a small giggle at seeing that she and the other girls were still embarrassing the boys.

"So we can be your warriors and you can be our spell casters and summoners." Shoutmon suggested, knowing there was strength in numbers and was certain that with the girls on their side, their chances of victory were higher.

However, curious and sounding a little shy, Lunamon asked. "So will you protect us all the time if we do come?"

"Sure, we'll keep you all safe." Veemon said confidently. "You can always count on us because once we make a promise, we stick to it."

From the words and their offer, the female Digimon looked at each other, smiling as all came to the same agreement, before turning back to face Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon.

"Ok then. You've got a deal. We wish to repay you for rescuing us, so you can count on our services." Biyomon said.

"Also, it meant revenge on them capturing us in the first place." AquaVeemon added.

"Then hold our hands and let's go." Agumon said as he held out his hand, which made Biyomon blush at first, before smiling as got closer to Agumon, to the point she was resting her hand on Agumon's hand, feeling a great warmth and happiness fill her heart.

Gatomon felt the same as she rest her paw into Patamon's hand and gave off a sexy smile which made Patamon smile back, while the feline Digimon wanted to stay by Patamon's side forever as she sway her tail around in happiness and excitement.

Veemon, meanwhile, continued to keep an arm around AquaVeemon, which made her blush at being so close to his chest, making her joyous to be so close to Veemon.

While Guilmon was with Renamon, he gained a slight expression of worry and concern about his past and his dark powers, but held out his hand, surprised as Renamon's hand rested in his, causing the Hazard Digimon to look upon Renamon and saw her blushing and smiling face.

Continuing to think about it, Guilmon just couldn't stop thinking how Renamon was so sexy and beautiful, leaving him blushing and smiling back at the vixen.

'I may have lost my parents but I promise I won't lose her too.' Guilmon thought as he helped Renamon to her feet, trying to avoid staring at her chest, noticing her boobs bounce as she rose.

And feeling the same warmth and happiness in her heart, Renamon smiled at Guilmon, where her tail swayed around in joy, happiness and excitement at what could come with being with Guilmon.

Lastly, Lunamon felt a great warmth in her heart as Shoutmon accepted her hand, where she knew Shoutmon was the one for her.

"Well, shall we go?" Agumon asked as all smiled and nodded, still holding their female companions as they headed off on their adventure.

A/N: Oh and I may accept oc Digimon in this so let me know. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.


	2. The First Tower: The Crazy Tests

Chapter 2: The First Tower: The Crazy Tests

Agumon's log No 001: _Me and my friends, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon have began our journey to destroy the towers. We just rescued a couple of female Digimon who were captured by two of the evil one's guards and were going to wind up as slaves. Amongst them was my sister Gatomon, there was also AquaVeemon, Renamon and Lunamon, who all seem nice, but the one I find the most interesting is Biyomon. She seems really determined to help us and I feel closer to her than I do the others, could I have feelings for her?_

 _Anyway, sensing some power within them, as a group decision, we asked them to come with us on our adventure and they agreed, offering their strength to help fight with us._

 _Now we are at the town of beginning so the girls can sleep, eat and buy weapons for our journey, I just hope I can continue to protect Biyomon, afterall she has been through, she deserves no more pain. I swear on my life that I won't allow anything to cause sadness to fall upon someone as majestic as her._

In a hotel at the small town, Shoutmon smiled as Lunamon came out of her room, no longer wearing the torn garments from beforehand, she was now wearing a brand new dress, a violet coloured dress held up by a set of thin straps and showed off her arms and a small fraction of her chest.

Gazing at her clothing, Lunamon smiled with a continued happiness as she said. "I love this dress. It feels so much nicer than what I was wearing, than anything I have worn."

"Thank you, Shoutmon." Lunamon went on to say, bowing in respect, which made Shoutmon smile back, glad to see Lunamon seemingly more joyful and less shy compared to their first encounter, causing him to then place his right hand on her shoulder, giving it a little rub as he and said. "Ah, no worries. It's the least I could do."

While Lunamon continued to smile, radiating with joy, the Guilmon and the other boys were with the other slave Digimon they had saved, confused by their decision of clothing.

Rubbing his head, as well as doing his best not to stare at the more revealing parts of her body, Veemon asked. "Are you sure you girls don't want any new clothes?"

With Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and Renamon, the four remained in their slave clothes, having them cleaned, despite the chance of obtaining a new ensemble.

"We'll be fine with this." AquaVeemon replied, smiling as she added. "Besides, with these outfits, they let us move around more freely."

"And besides, you guys like us wearing this, am I right?" Biyomon asked with a sly, yet innocent grin, her gaze focused on Agumon, giving her boobs a good shake, while Renamon also showed off her body, making sure Guilmon's eyes caught her buttocks.

The actions of the two made the Digimon of Courage and the bearer of the Digital Hazard blush, doing all they could from staring, still oblivious that the girls were teasing and flirting with them.

"And besides, I do love this staff you bought for me." Renamon then said as she held up a staff that bore the symbol of balance, yin and yang, up on it, giving her new weapon a little spin.

"Thank you for buying it for me." She said, sounding grateful toward Guilmon, who focused back on Renamon's words and smiled.

"No worries. And tomorrow we can use it towards our first tower." Guilmon said in reply, looking out of the window to see a dark tower in front of the town, the first obstacle they would have to take down in order to (put an end to the darkness/save their world).

Knowing little of their foes, Patamon had to ask. "So who is the guardian?"

"According to the shopkeeper, it's being protected by a Digimon called Etemon who makes the dreadful noises at the top. He claims to be a rocker, but in reality, all he is doing is causing pain with his terrible music, if you can even call it that." Gatomon told Patamon and the others, managing to have obtained the information with her Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

"And that tower is sucking the energy from this town, that is why it needs to be taken down and Etemon's music needs to be unplugged." The feline went on to say as she drew out her weapon, a staff that had the Crest of Light engraved expertly upon its side.

"And this tower has some crazy tests, so we best prepare ourselves." Biyomon added, not too sure what to expect, but knew their enemy would be quite troublesome.

"A rocker Digimon, huh? Bet I could sing better than him." Shoutmon then commented, seemingly more focused on Etemon's so called music and skills than the task at hand.

"Yeah, compared to him you've got the voice of an Angemon." Veemon said with a fair sarcasm, making Shoutmon snap and the two ending up in a comedy-like brawl.

"Hey, stop fighting! This isn't the time!" Guilmon shouted, breaking the fight before either could cause anymore harm, embarrassment or get them kicked out for their behaviour, making Renamon smile, liking Guilmon's more dominant side and leaving her wondering if there were any commands he secretly had for her to obey.

But breaking from her thoughts, the Digimon team decided to call it a day, heading back to the rooms they rented, with the boys sleeping in the same room and the girls sleeping next door, all continuing to try and focus, making sure they would protect their friends and stop the first evil.

-The next day-

After leaving the village and venturing forth, the heroes and heroines arrived outside the dark temple, where Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, AquaVeemon, Guilmon, Renamon, Shoutmon and Lunamon all looked up at the top, certain that would be where Etemon hid.

"So this is a tower?" Veemon asked, continuing to show his lack of knowledge of the world outside all Piximon had taught him. "And we have to climb to the top of it?"

"Looks like it. There are many challenges that await us before we reach to the top." Agumon informed.

"To be honest, I am fairly scared." Lunamon confessed, feeling ashamed of her nervousness, before Biyomon smiled, placed her wing around the rabbit-like Digimon's shoulder and assured her. "Don't worry, Lunamon. I admit I am a little scared myself, but I just keep telling myself that our guys will protect us if things go wrong."

Glad to hear the girls having complete faith in them, the boys were determined to make sure they lived up to the expectations, before entering the first floor where Guilmon thought aloud. "I wonder what our first challenge is."

Stopping, all then got a answer of sorts as they heard a sinister laugh coming from above, where all then looked up to see a set of dolls, a boy and a girl doll, staring at the Digimon with a sinister glow in their eyes..

"Look, more Digimon have arrived." The girl doll said, showing off an unsettling smile.

"It's been a long time since we've had company and now I feel bad for them." The boy doll said, his tone matching the creepy aura he was giving off.

"They'll be trapped in this tower forever." The girl doll said.

"Forever locked in great anguish. It is time they knew the fear of..." The girl continued to say, but stopped speaking as Renamon suddenly leapt at the duo and swung her staff around to whack them off of the table, leaving all silent, while the boys had stunned expressions at Renamon's actions.

"Rather obnoxious dolls, don't you agree?" Renamon asked, setting her staff upon a sheath attached to the back of her outfit.

"I bet Etemon didn't expect a busty vixen to do that." Agumon said quietly, part of him wondering which were more frightening, the dolls or Renamon's sudden attack method.

Passing the dolls and making their way to the second floor, all saw two doors on the side of a large and empty room.

"Doors on either side, but it seems most likely there will be a lot of traps just waiting to spring out, so we better be careful." Gatomon said.

Agreeing with Gatomon, Patamon carefully made his way toward the door on the right, where he then said. "This door seems to be safe."

"Hey, guys..." Agumon spoke up, causing all to turn to see Agumon at the left door, only a monsterous leech-like creature was biting at Agumon's head.

"The door on the left hurts a lot." The Digimon of Courage then said, sounding collected despite the leech continuing to bite at him, which made Gatomon sound shocked and scared as she cried out "I told you to be careful, big brother!"

Not wanting to wind up in a similar situation as Agumon, cautiously Guilmon opened a door on the right side of the room, pulling it open slowly and sighed softly.

"This is the right door. No monsters at all." The Hazard Digimon informed, which caused Renamon to walk over, check out the next room as she leaned over Guilmon, pressing her body against his back, while the her breasts rubbed against his spine.

"Yeah, but it's just a guest room." Renamon informed, seeing it only contained a small table, two chairs and a bookcase, nothing seemingly special.

Noticing the awkwardness Guilmon was feeling from Renamon's body so close to him, Patamon then found a book nearby and picked it up, where he called. "Hey guys! I think I found something."

"Same here." Shoutmon then said, approaching a table that had a small metal bell set upon it, which he pressed his hand upon it, causing its ring to radiate through the room.

With the ring, a huge metal maid statue then emerged, taking a spot behind the counter, where it looked down at Shoutmon, before bellowing. "Please leave!"

And before the heroes and heroines knew what had happened, all were back outside of the tower, surprising Renamon as she questioned. "We're back outside?"

"But how?" Veemon asked, wondering if there was something he was missing.

"That must be how the trap works." Lunamon guessed, before saying. "The only question now is how do we get past the trap without setting it off?"

"Maybe there's a clue that can be found in this journal I found." Patamon said as he opened the book, before he began to read the pages aloud. "I am Lakanmon, as a mage from a certain kingdom, by order of the king I have..."

"Skip that part, we haven't got much time." Agumon spoke up, not wanting to seem rude, but knew time was not agreeing with them.

Understanding, Patamon flipped through several pages, coming to something he believed interesting as he then read out. "Yeah, so the generator is on top of the building. To get past on the second floor, you must give Ms Metal whom who the service bell rings."

Confused, Guilmon asked. "Get permission? But how do we do that?"

"...The End." Patamon said, causing all Digimon to fall down at the disbelieving ending, which caused Patamon to say. "I'm sorry but that's all it says."

"Then we need to find a way to get permission." Shoutmon said, looking at Lunamon and suggesting. "Maybe we should let Lunamon have a go. She does show the most edicate and politeness amongst us all."

"Ok..." Lunamon replied, a little hesitant, but knew Shoutmon believed in her. "I'll give it a try."

Returning to the second floor, but no matter what they tried, nothing worked.

Lunamon tried to ask Ms Metal for permission to move on, speaking with nothing but a continued respect, but the heroes and heroines just got booted out again, which angered Shoutmon, causing him to rush back and gave a speech about how much he cared about his friends and allies, that they wouldn't run away.

But the group were cast out once again.

"GARGH! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Shoutmon questioned with anger, getting more and more frustrated.

"Hold on a second. I think I have an idea." Renamon spoke up, looking at Guilmon as she asked. "Guilmon, if it's alright with you, can you come with me and assist with my plan?"

"Sure thing." Guilmon replied, wondering what Renamon had planned, but was willing to do anything to help the foxy Digimon, before all headed back inside the tower and to the second floor.

Staying back, everyone watched as Guilmon and Renamon approached the table, each Digimon taking a seat on the chairs provided, before Renamon nodded to Guilmon, telling him to ring the the bell.

From the ring, once again Ms Metal appeared, however, she didn't seem as hostile to remove the Digimon from the castle, for she now saw a gentleman and proper lady sitting before, allowing all to move on and show the stairs hiding behind a bookcase.

"I knew it. Sit politely and show manners is the trick of the trap." Renamon said with a smile, which filled her friend with relief and joy to see the trap disarmed.

"For a sexy vixen, you are very clever and smart." Guilmon then said to Renamon, his words making the vixen smiled and blushes, before she said in reply. "Thank you for helping me. And thank you for the compliment, handsome."

Getting past the small flirtations, the group made their way up the staircase to find the second floor was a massive room, one with walls scrolled throughout the area, causing Agumon to say. "So the second floor is a maze puzzle. We need to know where our starting point is so we don't get lost."

"Just leave that to me." Gatomon said, taking off her left glove, tilting it and giving it a shake until a red hue lipstick fell out.

Curious, Veemon asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to leave my lip mark on this floor. That way, we know that it's our starting point." Gatomon said in reply, running the lipstick around her lips, before kissing the wall, leaving her kiss on it.

"That a strange way to make a starting point, but we'll take it." Biyomon said, agreed by the others, while Patamon blushed a little at the combination of Gatomon with the red hue on her lips and the kiss mark, making part of him wonder what it would be like to kiss the feline Digimon.

But feeling energetic and enthusiastic, Veemon said. "Great. So let's go through this maze!"

-Twenty minutes later-

"HOW CAN WE BE LOST _AGAIN!?_ " Veemon questioned with a change of tone, no longer energetic, for as he, AquaVeemon, Patamon and Gatomon were lost within the maze.

"And we got separated from the others." Gatomon added, facing Patamon, hating to admit her feelings, before she hugged Patamon and said. "Patamon... I am scared."

"Don't worry, Gatomon. We'll find our way out of here." Patamon assured the feline Digimon, wrapping his arms around her, comforting Gatomon.

Suddenly, there was a slice as the wall crumbled down like it was made of paper, where the four Digimon saw Guilmon and Agumon break through with their swords, while Renamon and Biyomon stayed close by their side.

"What the...?" AquaVeemon let out, before questioning. "How did you guys manage to slice that wall down?"

"I fell through the wall while we were taking a short break." Renamon began to say, smiling a little as she remembered how she lean against the wall admiring Guilmon, only to fall through and land on her bottom, before rubbing her butt and finishing. "Then we realised the walls are made of paper."

"So we decided to use our weapons to break through the fake walls and find our way back to you." Agumon said, finishing the tale.

"Cleverly disguised paper walls? How crazy can this place be?" Patamon asked as he poked a wall, leaving a tear within it.

"Hey! Can you guys hear me?" All heard Shoutmon suddenly ask.

"If you guys are close, make your way towards my voice. I found the new stairs to the next floor." Shoutmon informed, his voice far from the position of Guilmon and the others, a fair distance away.

"Just keep shouting so we can follow your voice." Biyomon called back, focusing on the direction of which way she believed the sound was coming from, withdrew her weapon, a staff with the Crest of Love set upon it and began to start tearing down wall after wall.

With Biyomon tearing down each obstacle, It didn't take them too long to find their way to Shoutmon and the others.

"Good to see you finally made it." Lunamon said, glad to see their friends back.

"It's good to see you as well." Patamon replied, only to look at the stairs and say with a seriousness. "But we still have another floor to go before we finally confront Etemon."

Back together, all headed up the steps to the next floor, finding themselves in another dark and almost empty room, save a rock ornament in front of them that blocked the next stairway, which Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon tried to push, but found that the rock was too heavy.

"It's too heavy and just won't budge." Agumon groaned, ceasing in pushing, not wanting to tire himself out.

"Are you all stupid or something?" The rock ornament asked, shocking the digimon and causing Veemon to ask in shock "It talks!?"

"It does talk, and I know how we can get past." Patamon said, getting everyone's attention as he held up the book from beforehand, reading the pages regarding the rock guardian. "The monster that guards the third floor is Unvelmon. You must not attack it. He can concert his anger to mass. To make him lighter, you must let him say what he wants, but don't get mad."

"We just need to listen to his insults?" Shoutmon asked, before he walked up to Unvelmon and tried to be act calmly. "Hello there, Unvelmon."

"What do you want, you runt? I don't need a good look to know you are a monkey. Why not grab a banana, climb the mountain and start again?" Unvelmon said.

Shoutmon did not take the words well as he snapped and yelled out like a monkey, before trying to attack, only for Lunamon to restrain him, where she then pleaded. "Shoutmon, please calm down. Just don't listen to him."

"Listen to your girlfriend. It's obvious that between you, she is the only one with a brain." Unvelmon said, insulting Lunamon, before moving onto the others in the room. "And look at shorty, you're so curvy, maybe you roll faster than you walk, dumpling. And these two blue dragons here, they're so stupid, they go way past stupidity. They make a sewer full of Numemon look like a university."

"No, don't!" Agumon called out as the enraged forms of Veemon, Lunamon, AquaVeemon and Shoutmon charged, attacking the statue and yelling at it to take back its hurtful words.

-Ten minutes later-

"We did something foolish, didn't we?" Shoutmon asked, looking upon Unvelmon, who was now as huge as a house, further blocking their path.

"By lashing your anger at it, he grows bigger." Patamon reminded, before saying again. "We need some way of not reacting to his taunts."

"Easier said than done for some of us." Veemon commented, looking at Shoutmon making the red dragon Digimon snarl back.

"Hey, before you two start another fight we don't need, I think I know what we can do." Biyomon intruded, trying to defuse the tension as she said. "All we have to do is act stupid in front of him and then he'll shrink."

"Oh, I get it." Gatomon said, getting the idea, before acting on Biyomon's words as she got on her hands and feet, acting like a cat, where she began to run and rub her body against Patamon as she said in a cute and silly kitty voice "Look at me. I am a stupid cat with a body of role model. Meow. Gatomon cannot think for herself, Gatomon needs a Master to tell her what to do and to tend to her."

Stunned at Gatomon and her actions, Patamon questioned. "Gatomon, what in the world are you doing?"

"Just showing the big rock how I need my Master to think for me. Nya!" Gatomon replied, continuing to stun Patamon and the others, before Renamon got in on it.

"Hey look at me. I am a slutty, sexy and silly fox with huge boobs and a great ass. Renamon wants Master too and will do anything Guilmon says. Renamon cannot think for herself because she is so dumb and slutty and needs Master Guilmon to do it." Renamon said with a silly, yet seductive and suggestive tone as she too got on all fours and began acting like a fox, nuzzling at Guilmon's legs.

"Renamon, what the...!?" Guilmon called in shock, confused at Renamon's actions and trying to control his own, feeling his desire getting to him at Renamon calling him Master, saying she'd do anything he'd say and how she continued to brush her body against his, but kept it to himself.

"I think they've lost their minds." Veemon commented, believing that the pair had suffered too much and snapped.

"No, wait. I think I understand what they are doing. By acting stupid and admitting to their flaws, Unvelmon cannot insult them or get them madder so he gets smaller." Agumon said as he noticed Unveiling getting smaller, just before the Digimon of Courage did as Gatomon and Renamon, only he paid his attention to Biyomon, showing affection in his act of stupidity.

After all joined in, admitting their flaws and acting more stupider than could be, Unvelmon was powerless, losing all the pent up energy it had gained until it was the more like a paperweight that a statue, one Guilmon picked up and set aside.

"We can get past now." The red dino Digimon said, causing everyone to stop in their actions and rush through the doorway, reaching the top floor and causing Shoutmon to say. "I hope that is the last of the randomness." Shoutmon said.

"And I hope we never have to act that stupid again." AquaVeemon added, though Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon agreed, there was part of them that liked showing their affections in such a strange way.

"I cannot believe you kids made it this far." A voice interrupted as they all turned to see a huge black generator in front of them, before Etemon made his appearance known them as he began to sing.

"But now you all must perish at the hands at the great Etemon. Aha! You might have reached the top, but I'm the one who'll take you down." Etemon announced in his mic, his voice like nails on a chalkboard, causing all to cover their ears, before the heroes and heroines focused, knowing the main fight was beginning.


End file.
